Nymphs of Necessity
by Leprechaun Princess
Summary: Lily has no friends, but why?
1. Suspense sentance

Lily sat at the table and cried. She was alone, no one to comfort her, no one to care. 


	2. There is Always the Orb

Nymphs of Necessity. ©  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to Jill, Elizabeth, and ".". Who was right there when I got inspiration for the poem. If you want the translation, look it up on the Internet. (Hint: It's German, and if you didn't know that, I pity you, because, German is one of the easiest languages to recognize.) This is my work, and I don't give any person permission to take it. I had been drinking Coke while writing this, so, please, don't take anything, or I shall eat your soul! ... Yes, now on to the fun. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was gloomy and cryptic, the night before. Lonely and shivering, a forlorn look cast upon the soft and delicate features that belonged to a woebegone child, who lived so long ago, in a place of imagination and fantasy, a populace of creatures, objects, spells, and potions. Lost in a world unlike reality, an imaginary place that one could not escape from that would become oh so real. ******************************************************** komme Göttin des Schwertlilie , trällern forr mich ihrer Lied. Liebe als es darf sein ist hier als Sie. Eingeschaltet ihrer Leben mit Glück, Aufhalten ihrer unsterblich Seelen umsonst. ******************************************************** Brushing a lock of auburn hair from her face, she stared up at the moon. It shone bright; its' reflection waning in the pond. God! She thought. Stop! No! AHH! She wished they would stop. They tormented her, ate at her soul, and she absolutely hated being distraught. The day they came was stamped in her mind. She gazed deeply into the glowing orb, as if searching for an answer to the voices she could hear. Voices she despised. Voices she wished would leave her for just one day. Let her alone for a single moment, so she could be normal. Normal, as in, people would like her normal. Here, now, she was overlooked, like a speck of bacon on a plate in the sink. Only to be ridden of. She was lonely. Staring at the moon, she felt comforted.  
  
"Lily! Where are you?! Lily! Come home, dinner is ready!" Lily snapped out of her trance-like state, and began the short walk home. She passed the pond's many creatures, who never ran from her. They were her only friends. Her comrades. She skipped home, only pausing to smell the water lilies and orchids that grew near the pond. Thwip. Her hearing sharpened, she stood, silent, sneaky. Her sight honed in on a child of her age wandering around the farm.  
  
Petunia. It was just like her to come snooping around. Her long neck was about proportional to a giraffe's. It was useful when they were little. Listening in on adult conversations, and such. She wasn't very pretty, but she had a long list of guys after her. Dull brown hair, always up or twirled or something, and eyes that shone like graphite. Way different then Lily.  
  
Lily was the cream of the crop, the nog, one might say. Silky auburn locks cascaded down her back. Her eyes were of the most crystal azure, sleek, fierce, and vehement. So what if she heard things, she was the most beautiful girl in all of Rutledge Private School. Lily looked down, and slowed to a stop. She remembered the day she was cast from society oh so clearly.  
  
********** "You know what Claire, you are very bright!" Lily complimented her best friend. "I would have never thought of using the Pythagorean theorem!" Lily was being sarcastic. Of course she knew how to do the assignment, what was she? An average student? Heck no! She had a knack for learning things quickly, and an amazing memory. She had mastered this at the age of six.  
  
"I know!" Claire replied, blushing a bit.  
  
"Yo! Lily! Claire! Wait up!" David Terse was running to catch up.  
  
"Hi David!"  
  
"Oh crap.... How am I going to ask her? I can't just ask her...*Yo Lily, wanna go for piazza after school?"  
  
"Oh David! I'd love to!" Lily burst out. She was so happy. David looked as though he'd seen a ghost. As a matter of fact, everyone around her was sporting the same look.  
  
"What?" Lily was over come with tremors. She turned to David.  
  
"David?" Lily stretched a hand and brushed his, he flinched, biting his lip almost to bleeding point.  
  
"No, you freak. How the hell did you hear me? Crap, I mean, I wasn't even talking. What is with that?" David stammered. He inched back as Lily took a step towards him. Tears were welling in her eyes. David stared at her. She started flickering. Like VCR needs cleaning flickering. He watched her, then she just started running, apparently she had seen the shimmering that was occurring to her. ********** Just thinking about it made tears spring to her eyes. She finally arrived home, where the sweet, aromatic smell of her mom's onion-chili casserole was filing out of the kitchen. She was still thinking about the incident that happened when she was eight. she rushed into the dining room, where her mom and dad were seated, waiting for her. She sat and began to dine. Conversation was sparse. Eventually, dinner was over, and Lily sulked upstairs. Petunia bounded after her, taunting.  
  
"So, out talking to the animals again, were we?" Lily turned around to see her contrasted twin smirking. "I guess you were, seeing as you aren't answering me." She simpered on about Lily's unhappy life. Ultimately, she drifted off to sleep. Lily cried herself into unhappy dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Whoo! I hope you enjoyed reading, I'm sorry the first part was only 1 sentence; I wanted an opening page, where the words left you hanging. Thank you Jiwwy, I got inspiration to this, from a quiz you took, and became the "Outcast". Please, if you liked it, tell me, if you didn't, tell me!...If you have suggestions, tell me! If any reviews help me, I'll dedicate the chapter to the reviewers! Thanks for being patient!! Oh, here is the translation for the verse at the beginning.  
  
"Come goddess of the iris; sing for me your song. Love as it may be is here for you. Live your life with happiness, Keep your immortal souls free." Leprechaun Princess (please don't take it..mine!) 


End file.
